<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>多云，有时有汉堡包雨 by Lafidaninfa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876136">多云，有时有汉堡包雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa'>Lafidaninfa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>多云，有时有汉堡包雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>阿尔弗雷德提着小饭盒跌跌绊绊跑回家的时候，正好撞见自家阿妈鬼鬼祟祟作一副忍者打扮，捧着一瓦罐蹲在隔壁邻居的菜地里放虫。<br/>“亚瑟！亚瑟！”小不点力气很大，哗啦哗啦把菜地的栅栏摇得震天价响，“今天我跟小狗熊跳舞了哟！这~么~大的小狗熊！还有还有——”<br/>“嘘！”正在干坏事的忍者阿妈拼命挥手让他安静下来，“小声一点！回去再告诉我你把那熊弄哭了没——现在先别……”<br/>可是已经迟了，他们话音刚落就见菜地的主人挥舞着扫把从门里冲出来，“好啊又是你啊亚瑟·柯克兰！你怎么又到我地里放虫！？告诉你多少遍了就算你把你地里的虫捉到我地里来你的菜还是只能喂老鼠！”<br/>“谁的菜只能喂老鼠了？！”亚瑟噌地一声从地上站了起来，全然忘了自己才是入侵者，“连蜗牛都吃的家伙有什么资格说我？！”<br/>“蜗牛本来就是可以吃的！再说别把哥哥我的蜗牛跟你的菜比！那是侮辱了蜗牛！”<br/>自封的法国大厨提着扫帚洋洋得意地嘲笑他，亚瑟气得满脸通红，金发小男孩缩在他身后，看看这个，望望那个，怯怯地拉了拉他的衣角：<br/>“那个，……爸爸妈妈不要再吵了好吗？”<br/>“谁是你爸爸妈妈呀！”流氓Mode on的阿妈风头正劲，完全无视了儿子的存在。他啪地打掉了阿尔的手，准备再跟胡子混蛋吵上个几个回合，却听见“哇”的一声，小家伙蹲在脚边，嚎啕大哭起来。<br/>他慌忙蹲下身把他抱起来颠一颠，一边顺手从弗兰西斯地里折了张菜叶抹鼻涕和眼泪。<br/>“乖乖……别哭别哭，我的意思是，他不是你爹，你是我一个人有丝分裂的……”<br/>“喂！有你这么教小孩的吗？再说阿尔哪根毛长得像你了？！他分明是我儿子哇！”<br/>“呜呜呜爸爸妈妈不要再吵了……”<br/>“……”<br/>被遗忘的这一家的另一个孩子、马修·威廉姆斯抱着小白熊站在父亲(?身后，默默地注视着这场连狗都不吃的离异分居夫妇家暴现场。幼小的他过早地发掘了自己的透明体质。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>我们在天上的父，<br/>愿人都尊你的名为圣。<br/>愿你的国降临。<br/>愿你的旨意行在地上，<br/>如同行在天上。<br/>我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。<br/>免我们的债，<br/>如同我们免了人的债。<br/>不叫我们遇见试探，<br/>救我们脱离凶险。<br/>因为国度、权柄、荣耀，都是你的，<br/>直到永远。阿门。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，”<br/>被点到名字的小朋友头顶呆毛摇摆了一下，顺从地走到了严肃的监护人跟前。一般说来在晚餐桌上被叫到全名总是不祥的预兆，尤其是在刚刚念完主祷文之后。<br/>“我想知道这是怎么一回事。”<br/>亚瑟·柯克兰正襟危坐，十指交叠搭在面前，从上方凝重地注视着他。<br/>“为什么我总是在‘我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们’这句后面听到你自己又加进去了点什么呢……你嘟囔了什么？”<br/>阿尔小声说了句，监护人表示没听清，他把耳朵凑了下去。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“对不起……昨天我只是让上帝保佑亚瑟明天的午饭别烧糊&gt;&lt;”<br/>“&gt;/////////&lt;”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>面包海幼儿园……全称是斯堪的纳维亚半岛的瑞典王国的菠萝面包内海幼儿园。<br/>名字的由来……据说是因为老板的太太在附近开了甘草糖厂，为了支援生产他……就把幼儿园的午餐点心全部替换成甘草糖夹心的菠萝面包。那天据说是出了教学事故……当然出处待考，结果……那也是后话。<br/>面包海幼儿园今年的新年联欢晚会，排了一个集体舞，叫做《洋娃娃和小熊跳舞》。<br/>所以那几天，小阿尔提着小饭盒跑回家的时候，第一句一定是“我跟小狗熊跳舞了哟~”，第二句是“小狗熊有这~么~大~”，接着就跟亚瑟描述那只小狗熊的皮毛多么软和笑容多么温柔以及手里的……水管多么闪亮。<br/>做娘的吧虽然挂心孩子的早恋问题，但听到自己的孩子这么受别人照顾，心里还是蛮高兴的。于是联欢晚会公演那天，他领着打扮得漂漂亮亮的小阿尔兴高采烈地过去了。<br/>小阿尔很快在一堆蓬蓬裙和狗熊套装里的找到了自己预定的舞伴。紫色眼睛、鼻子圆圆的小男孩裹在厚厚的套子里，笨拙地躲避着舞伴左脚踩右脚的舞步。阿尔弗雷德玩得很开心，他直接把小熊伊万拉起来乒乒乓乓地转圈，还撞飞了一对跳快步舞的意大利姐妹花，绊倒了路过的黑衣少年。亚瑟神情恍惚地注视着他们，依稀觉得听到了不知多少年前那只泪流满面的美洲野牛的召唤。</p><p>洋娃娃和小熊跳舞<br/>跳呀跳呀一二一<br/>他们在跳圆圈舞呀<br/>圆圈舞呀一二一<br/>小熊小熊点点头呀<br/>点点头呀一二一<br/>小洋娃娃笑起来啦<br/>笑呀笑呀哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，罗德里希去接神罗回家的时候，小朋友一直表情严肃的脸上浮现出了少有的红晕。<br/>“母亲，我看到了一个很可爱的女孩子。”他扭扭捏捏地说。<br/>“是德意志的男人就把她追回来吧，您一定没有问题的。”<br/>褐发温柔的母亲绽开了一个宛如阳光普照的恬静微笑，泽及牛马。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>他们种了一棵苹果树。<br/>起初，苹果树只有两片小叶子。亚瑟告诉他说，一片是你，另一片是我。<br/>然后苹果树长出了第三片叶子，阿尔想，这片又是谁呢？<br/>等小树苗长得太大再也没法呆在花盆里的时候，亚瑟就把苹果树移栽到院子里了。小阿尔有一天晚上做梦，梦见小苹果树开口说话了，说自己叫马修。<br/>马修，马修不是跟弗朗基叔叔住在一块儿的吗？<br/>我是树精哟~小苹果树快活地告诉他，我会一直陪着你的。<br/>亚瑟不能一直陪着我吗？<br/>不，只有我才能一直陪着你。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>他阿妈擅长的是挨家挨户给邻居的每块地里放虫，再不济给他们造造谣写写绯闻也是好的。<br/>他阿爹那阵子则热衷打劫放火，掳人妻女，烧杀奸淫，无恶不作……<br/>所以不能怪他长大后变成了个KY。“因为缺乏邻人的爱。”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>对门的罗德里希先生死了儿子。</p><p>他阿爹流着鳄鱼的眼泪告诉小阿尔，那个同班的不知留了多少级却总也长不大的黑衣小男孩，已经变成了花肥，或者天上的星星，两个里面选一个。<br/>种下去，长出土豆来，也是好的。</p><p>至于后来他阿爹不知怀了谁的种又生了颗背头小土豆……<br/>小阿尔寂寞地看着邻居们开始了对这颗背头小土豆的争夺战。他扭头跟一旁抱着马修的大白熊……不，抱着大白熊的马修说，我们离家出走吧。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>不知又过了多少年，阿尔弗雷德同志衣锦还乡。<br/>他走过弗朗基长满野草的菜地，走过牵着小熊伊万跳圆舞曲的空地，走过路边的苹果树，树上挂满了青果，被人摘去了许多。他也摘了一个，用袖子擦擦，塞进嘴里，苦得没法下咽。<br/>他回到了亚瑟的小房子里。</p><p>屋主人不在。这么多年了门锁也没换——当然他直接无视自己还保留着当年的钥匙这回事儿。推开门他直接钻了进去，房子的布局跟之前的没什么变化，收拾的干干净净，桌上摆着玩具木马和锡兵，也是原来的模样。进起居室的时候他被墙角的四脚拐杖绊了一下，除此之外没有发生别的事。阳光甚好，他决定坐在老头摇椅里等亚瑟回来。<br/>摇椅跟前的搁脚凳上摆着本《圣经》，他拿起来翻了翻，顺手就翻到了主祷文的那一页。<br/>之所以是那一页，是因为一张不起眼的书签夹在里面。他摘下眼镜，认出了亚瑟留在上面的圈圈点点的手迹。<br/>“我们在天上的父，<br/>愿人都尊你的名为圣。<br/>愿你的国降临。<br/>愿你的旨意行在地上，<br/>如同行在天上。<br/>我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。<br/>愿明天下一场汉堡包雨，<br/>免我们的债，<br/>如同我们免了人的债。<br/>不叫我们遇见试探，<br/>救我们脱离凶险。<br/>因为国度、权柄、荣耀，都是你的，<br/>直到永远。阿门。”</p><p>眼泪从蔚蓝色的浅海里涌了出来，温柔地、温柔地流淌开去。<br/>今天又是一个好天气。</p><p>END. 2012</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>